


Entr'acte

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected interlude can change the trajectory of one's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entr'acte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



Kaeden Scott took a seat at the illuminated alabaster slab that doubled as a bar and communal dining table in the lobby of The Mondrian on Sunset Boulevard. The soft glow that emanated from deep within the stone cast a flattering light on anyone who sat at it; an homage to the Los Angeline youth culture. He'd barely settled in his seat when an eternally tan handsome young man materialized at his shoulder, slipped a menu under Kaeden's elbow and pleasantly enquired if he'd like a drink.

Kaeden smiled at the winsome server, registering in the back of his mind that he was more than likely an up-and-coming actor looking for an 'in' in Hollywood. If the young man was looking to curry favor with him, he was truly barking up the wrong tree; Kaeden was about as far out of Hollywood's inner circle as one could get while still earning a living as a filmmaker.

"A drink sounds like a marvelous idea." He smiled at young man. "I'd like an Oban, neat with a mineral water back." Kaeden gave the menu a cursory look-over then slid it to the middle of the table in front of him. He wasn't very hungry on his best days; tonight his appetite was practically non-existent. In fact, after spending a week of meetings with film executives, casting directors and artist agents, he was more than ready for the long flight back to Dublin. Although he was an American citizen, the capital of Ireland was far more suited to his temperament than the modern cities of the United States, and Kaeden maintained dual citizenship, a privilege extended by the Irish government to first-generation Irish-Americans. One that allowed him to seamlessly work and travel between the US and the European Union and maintain a principle residence in his adopted city. Kaeden found Los Angeles particularly loathsome, or rather, the culture of name-dropping that it propagated; one that could put a protagonist in a Brett Easton Ellis novel to shame.

"I've been looking all over this dump for you, you know." Kaeden glanced up across the soft incandescence to see Uther Kendrick, one of Hollywood's hottest properties, had taken the seat opposite him. He looked every bit the star in his black leather sports coat layered over an open-throated matte royal blue button-down.

Kaeden looked around the subtle, well-appointed lobby and shrugged; there was nothing shabby about the environs at all. "Well, you've found me, and you're lucky too, tomorrow I'll be heading home." He became acutely aware of the energy shift in the room as a buzz ran through the other patrons sitting at the long table. Where he'd barely made a ripple, and probably most notably for his eccentric long braid of blond-shot-with silver hair, the air around him had become positively electrified with whispered conversations and furtive glances.

Kaeden's drinks appeared in front of him, set on thick, pseudo-cork coasters emblazoned with Hennessy logos. Glancing across the table, his eyes were momentarily mesmerized by Uther's smooth skin exposed between the open lapels of his shirt.

"Is there anything else-"

"I'll have whatever he's drinking." Uther interrupted, pointing in Kaeden's direction, before the solicitous server could come around to the brunet's side of the table. Kaeden looked down at the glass of whisky before him, noting the way the dimmed overhead lights cast soft reflections on the surface of the amber fluid. He knew there was only one reason that Uther Kendrick would have for hunting him down; Kaeden steeled himself for the hard sell he expected would be unfolding over the course of his drink, his rising anxiety at being cornered by the actor shielded behind an impassive mask. The one thing Kaeden could be relieved about was that Uther's unpredictable temper and legendary rapier tongue would keep all but the stupidest lackeys at bay. And Kaeden could deal with stupidity.

"So, my agent said you wouldn't even let me test for the part. Do you think I'm a hack?"

Kaeden took a sip of his drink, rolling the fine whisky around his mouth before swallowing. He admired Uther's direct approach, the dispensing of the usual pleasantries. It was a breath of fresh air in the stagnant pool that was Hollywood; where platitudes reigned supreme and honesty had become nearly extinct. A smile graced his lips.

"I think you're a fine actor, Uther, but not for this role."

"Come on, Kaeden. I could make this movie a blockbuster for you! Open up your artistic vision to a wider audience." Kaeden was mildly surprised that Uther would address him so informally, especially when he obviously wanted to get in his good graces. But rather than bridle against the abrasiveness, Kaeden felt himself warming up, though that could have been due to the whisky.

"What makes you think I care about the masses? I make films that _I_ want to see; whether or not anyone else does makes no difference to me."

"Can I buy you dinner?" Uther's eyes traveled to the menu positioned between the two men.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you." Kaeden drained the whisky in his glass, intent on heading to his room.

"Wait! Don't go." Uther reached across the table and his fingers curled around Kaeden's wrist. "You're brilliant!" Kaeden's eyes traveled up from the join to meet deep indigo shielded by wireless lenses. They were imbued with the color of his shirt, Kaeden noted.

"No, I'm just tired." Kaeden shook his head in denial, his heavy braid sliding over the thin linen of his dress shirt.

"Look, I get that I'm not your first choice, or your second, or third. Hell, after a call to my agent, I know now that I'm not even on your list, long or short! But I need this role. I want the legitimacy. I don't want to be a studio whore anymore!" Kaeden heard a hint of desperation in his voice that Uther couldn't cover. Kaeden had heard the rumors, and if they were true, Uther wouldn't be the first star to ride to fame on his back. But time was working against Uther, he wasn't young any more and lately the baggage he was rumored to carry around was beginning to encroach on his box office appeal. The tabloids had been merciless in covering his dalliances, both with men and women, and all-too-public break-ups.

"What you really want is a chance at the Oscar." Kaeden replied wryly. Although the Academy had never seen fit to bestow him with the prestige of Best Picture or Best Director, at least they hadn't been so niggardly with those he hired -- actors, screenwriters, cinematographers, composers and myriad other technicians who worked on Kaeden's crews were knee-deep in them. In fact, the buzz his latest endeavor had created when news of it slipped out into the trades was still rippling through Hollywood; Kaeden was worn out from the flurry of meetings his arrival had generated, exhausted from the avalanche of emails and phone calls he'd been fielding in the weeks leading up to his trip. And that was the piddling amount that filtered through his personal secretary. He could only imagine how besieged she'd felt. He made a mental note to give her a raise and an extra week's vacation.

"No." Uther's voice was clipped. "What I really _want_ is to be directed by you." He pinned Kaeden with an intense stare. "What I really _want_ is the role of Peter Lake."

Kaeden gently but firmly extricated his wrist, glancing around the table to see how much attention they'd attracted. He could only imagine what a field day the gossip columnists would have with a scene made by Uther Kendrick involving Kaeden Scott. He weighed his options. If he left now, Kaeden was certain that Uther would have no qualms about raising his voice and calling after him.

"Your movies are magical." Uther offered up, his voice softened by a strange reverence.

"My films are 'obtuse,' 'derivative,' and 'interminably long' if you believe some of my more vocal critics," Kaeden countered. "They aren't mainstream, they most certainly aren't Hollywood, and they will never be block-busters, nor is that what I want for them. If I made that kind of a picture, then the rest of my _oevre_ would be defined by whether or not it played to SRO theaters on opening night. I rather like making 'difficult' and 'vague' films," he added, referring to other disparaging comments made by critics.

"Ok. I can work with that," Uther said quietly, almost as an aside to himself. "So why won't you let me test?"

This was exactly why he never dealt with actors personally until he was directing them. Kaeden wondered who'd tipped Uther off to where he was staying. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Uther's strange young agent, Cameron Samson. In meeting he'd had with him earlier that day the kid wouldn't take no for an answer; he was a large part of the reason Kaeden was sitting in the lobby of his hotel nursing one of several whiskys he'd planned to consume before falling into bed. Cameron had acted as if Kaeden's dismissing Uther Kendrick as a contender for the lead role had been directed at him personally. The young man had been a bit unhinged about it and become belligerent -- something that Kaeden had found more than a little unnerving. Kaeden didn't want a repeat of that performance with the actor in question.

"This is not a discussion to be had in public," Kaeden finally allowed. If he had to spell out his reasons for not choosing Uther for his movie, he'd rather do it in privacy. Besides, he needed to buy some time to come up with a few good ones, other than the fact that he found Uther Kendrick to be ... unsettling. Actually, Kaeden found him to be attractive, scintillating and downright dangerous -- the archetypical bad-boy that he could easily find himself involved with -- all the more reason to tread carefully. But Kaeden also appreciated Uther's acting talent and versatility. His self-confidence in his abilities was not unwarranted.

Uther must have taken his response as a sign of weakness because almost immediately he cornered the server. The two men bent their heads together in an intense, yet understated negotiation. The young man at first shaking his head vehemently.

"It's closed," Kaeden heard him whisper urgently, then after something unintelligible from Uther, "I can't." But of course he could. The filmmaker watched in muted awe as Uther pressed a few bills into a smooth palm. The boy looked down, his fingers spread wide as he considered the bribe before slipping the cash into his trouser pocket.

"And bring us the bottle," Uther added, standing. The server blushed and hesitated. "I'll double that." The server nodded his head curtly, scurrying off.

Turning to Kaeden, Uther smiled wolfishly down on him. "We can sit poolside."

"I thought the deck was closed?" Kaeden decided to play it deliberately dense.

"I've reserved it for a meeting. Care to join me?" He leveled his gaze at Kaeden, and their eyes locked for a few seconds before Kaeden reluctantly rose from his seat. He had the distinct impression he'd become a sacrificial lamb being led to slaughter, a feeling amplified by the light touch of Uther's hand at the small of his back, guiding him toward the exit.

The pool's mirror surface reflected a full moon that was the sole illumination on the patio dotted by dining tables with their closed market umbrellas and pushed-in chairs. They threaded their way out to the deck where chairs and chaises had been arranged in conversational groupings. Kaeden halted and leaned his forearms against the waist-high wall that defined the perimeter, gazing at the skyline of downtown Los Angeles in the hazy distance. He realized the answer was as simple as the truth.

Uther mimicked his position, his shoulder brushing against Kaeden's. Kaeden looked at him from the corner of his eye, taking in the perfect profile.

"Here you go, sir."

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the interruption to their peaceful interlude. The server had come out bearing a tray with the bottle of Oban, a pitcher of iced water and four glasses.

"Just leave it there," Uther motioned with his chin in the general direction of a low table set next to a chaise.

When the server had departed, Kaeden spoke.

"I've already cast Gavin Sanders in _Winter's Tale._"

Uther snorted. "It figures."

His reaction could have been far worse, Kaeden decided. He rolled his head, feeling the tension leaving his neck muscles.

"You have a problem with that?" Kaeden knew he was goading Uther. It was well-known that he and Gavin didn't get along. One would have had to be living under a rock not to know that, and Dublin, for all its shortcomings when it came to Hollywood gossip, was quite civilized.

"Far be it for me to second-guess a maestro." Uther forwent the glasses, instead reaching for the bottle of whisky and tipping it to his lips. He took a healthy swig then offered Kaeden the bottle. His brow knitted as he regarded the delicately scripted label with the prominent Latin face logo.

"You don't guzzle fourteen-year-old single malt!"

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Uther's smile took on a leering quality. He punctuated his grin by waggling his eyebrows. After a few seconds Kaeden remained unmoved, so Uther placed the bottle on the rim of the wall and fished a pack of cigarettes from an inside jacket pocket. "Mind if I smoke?" He didn't wait for Kaeden's answer, instead Uther rummaged around his pockets, cigarette dangling from his lips as he looked for his lighter. Kaeden reached into his trouser pocket. The click of the flint lit an incandescent flame that he brought up toward Uther's face.

"No, I don't mind." Kaeden smiled at Uther. They exchanged glances as the brunet leaned forward and lit the cherry end of his smoke. Kaeden had a feeling that he and Uther were sharing some secret -- an intimate moment -- and a little thrill ran along his spine. He reached for the bottle and took a healthy sip of the whisky.

The amber liquid burned a line straight down Kaeden's midline and pleasant tendrils of warmth radiated from his belly where the sip finally settled.

"Good stuff," he acknowledged setting the bottle back on the ledge. Kaeden was at a loss as to what to say; the air between them felt charged, the silence that extended into seconds, pregnant with possibilities. He turned and shifted his weight until he rested with one elbow on the low wall, facing the pool. A June bug swam on the surface, sitting at the apex of an inverted 'v'; its ends rippled wider as it cut through the still water. He turned his head. The glow of Uther's cigarette cast a warm light against the cool moon rays illuminating his handsome face. "So what now?"

"I still think I could do a better job of the role than him." Uther said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You don't think he's very good."

"I think he's a spoiled brat with an inflated sense of self. I can act circles around him."

"He sounds like someone I used to know," Kaeden chuckled, attempting to diffuse the growing tension. He took a sip from the bottle.

"Yeah, right." Uther smirked. "And he's not even from New York, I know that city like the back of my hand! I practically grew up in Grand Central Station!" he protested, changing the subject back to the film Kaeden was gearing up to produce.

Kaeden sighed and moved away from the wall. He sat down on one of the chaise lounges and stretched out his legs. Above his head he could just make out the brightest stars in the sky - Arcturus, Vega and Altair - the rest lost in the haze of Los Angeles' light pollution and smog. It made him slightly homesick for Saint Stephen's Green, though the light pollution of downtown Dublin was far less intrusive on the canopy of stars. He closed his eyes for the moment savoring the warm, alien night. Tomorrow this time-

Kaeden's thoughts were interrupted as Uther straddled his long legs, his ass coming to rest on the tops of Kaeden's thighs. The effects of the whisky had lowered his guard and almost immediately Kaeden felt himself becoming aroused, a quiet electricity buzzed low in his belly, heightening his senses. Uther was lighter than he expected. The brunet trailed his hand boldly over the thin material of Kaeden's linen shirt, catching a taut nipple between thumb and forefinger. Kaeden's next breath was exhaled raggedly.

"This isn't going to get you what you want," he managed to rasp as Uther's face loomed closer to his.

"I disagree," Uther retorted, a smug smile cutting his expression. He flicked the cigarette he'd been smoking off into the ether; Kaeden's eyes followed the trajectory marked by the still-lit end.

The reply didn't surprise him, but the soft, moist lips that pressed against Kaeden's milliseconds later, demanding entrance to his mouth, did. His lips parted to voice his dismay, but Uther was enterprising, he used the action to lever his tongue inside. The kiss was disarming. Instead of ravishing, it was slow, almost tender. Uther took his time exploring Kaeden's mouth, mapping every dip and curve. At the same time, he skimmed his hands along Kaeden's shoulders and over the graceful arch of his neck, threading thin fingers through the loose strands of hair that framed Kaeden's face. Kaeden's nails dug into the upholstery on the arms of the chaise as his mind exploded into a million fragments, each shard falling away and taking with it the last of his resolve. His heart pounded in his chest, his pulse thundered in his veins, and his dick throbbed approvingly.

When he felt agile hands at his throat unbuttoning his shirt, Kaeden froze, turning his head to break the kiss. "Not here," he whispered urgently. The pool was closed and curtains shielded them from the lobby windows that looked over the deck, but if anyone happened to peek out, their tryst would be exposed.

Uther's eyes were smoldering -- black jewels glittering in the pale moonlight. "I think here is exactly the right place. Are you afraid someone will see us? Don't you find that danger the least bit alluring? He ran a blunt nail over one of Kaeden's cloth-covered nipples, causing a spark to sing along the nerve endings.

This time, when it came, Kaeden was ready for the kiss and, instead of resisting, he fed into the slowly building fever, sliding his hands over Uther's sinewy back to tangle his fingers in unruly jet hair. This time, Kaeden decided to turn the tables, forcing his tongue past the barrier of the actor's teeth, tasting an intoxicating mix of whisky and tobacco and Uther's own unique flavor. This time, Uther broke the kiss, his eyes plumbing Kaeden's unfathomable depths, a wary expression flitting across his features until they settled back into his mask of self-assurance.

"You want me as much as I want you," he said matter-of-factly.

"But that isn't going to change my cast," Kaeden added soberly.

"Whatever. But you will let me test for your next film, Kaeden." The nail worried the pointed nub. Kaeden bit back the needy moan that threatened to spill from his lips, took a gulp of air and then spoke.

"You have an interesting way of negotiating."

"I have a reputation to uphold."

Kaeden arched a brow. "Is it well-earned?"

Uther lowered his head, shading his eyes. "It suits me," he replied noncommittally.

"No, it doesn't." Kaeden tilted Uther's head up until their gazes met. "I'm not going to be swayed by a piece of ass, as fine as yours may be." He felt Uther's shoulders slump imperceptibly. "But to be fair, the lead in the next film I'm considering would definitely be a challenge, if you were up for it."

"Oh?" Despite Uther's intonation, Kaeden knew he was interested.

"Yes, I plan on adapting _Hard-Boiled Wonderland and the End of the World_."

"Do you have a thing for horses?"

"Those are unicorns in that book," Kaeden corrected.

"You want me to star in a movie about unicorns?" Uther threw his head back, his mirthless laughter ringing out, then tilted his chin down staring into Kaeden's eyes. His breath blew the loose strands of Kaeden's hair, reminding Kaeden of the position he found himself in, a compromising one at best. "You're serious."

"I told you it was challenging. I've been told the novel will be impossible to adapt." When their eyes met again, Kaeden's grey-green were merry. "I suppose I could find someone else willing-"

"I want that part! I'll even test for it." Kaeden knew that Uther was making a concession; he hadn't tested for a role in years, not since he'd become a proven box-office draw.

"There'd be no need for it. I don't make my stars test. Tell your - tell Cameron to call me in the morning and I'll make arrangements to send out a preliminary contract. And, by the way, he strikes me as somewhat unstable."

Uther gave him a cryptic grin. "He has his uses."

Kaeden expected that, now that he'd gotten what he wanted, Uther would take his leave and Kaeden would feel vaguely foolish about this little interlude for a time; but he'd get over it. As he would get over the disappointment in discovering that Uther really was no different than the rest of his Hollywood ilk. He waited for Uther to make his excuses, but once again Kaeden was surprised.

"Now where were we?" Uther peered down at him, a sly expression on his face. "Oh, that's right." He took his glasses off, folded them and carefully laid them on the table beside them.

This time the kiss was commanding. Kaeden thought it was the kind of kiss that one could lose his soul to; it threatened to consume him whole, to erase his very existence. Uther's mouth was wet and hungry; he pressed into Kaeden's until their teeth clicked against each other in the fervent throes of spiraling desire. Uther broke the kiss only to tongue over Kaeden's jaw, his hands tilting Kaeden's chin to expose his throat. Kaeden's dick throbbed in the confines of his trousers and he realized that his hips had begun to undulate. He yearned for a familiar tight friction; for relief from the thrall he seemed to have been trapped in by Uther.

"You smell good," Uther murmured before laying a trail of kisses down the column of Kaeden's neck. He stopped Uther there, tangling his fingers in the unruly mop to get his attention.

"You don't have to do this," he said when Uther met his gaze.

"I know that!" His thumb once again ghosted over Kaeden's sensitive nipple. "I want _this_. You're hot."

Kaeden chuckled, bringing his hand up to his face self-deprecatingly. "I've been called many things in my time; 'hot' is not among them."

Fingers tugged at Kaeden's wrist, pulling his hand from his face. "You must hang out with a bunch of blind people."

His chuckle turned into a genuine laugh at that, one that was absorbed into another, more urgent kiss -- one that he returned with equal ardor. Kaeden trailed his fingers down Uther's neck and slid them underneath his shirt. He traced his thumbs over Uther's well-defined collarbones, parting the expensive fabric, mapping the twin ridges.

Uther drew in a ragged breath. "And did I mention, unbelievably sexy?"

"Shh. I'm not some woman that needs to be wooed." Kaeden placed his index finger against Uther's lips only to feel the tip of his tongue skate over the pad.

Uther's hand boldly skittered down Kaeden's torso to palm his semi-hard dick. It responded avidly to the foreign touch. "No doubt about that," he quipped.

"Not here," Kaeden murmured again. "Let's take this upstairs. You've a reputation to uphold, no?"

A smile slowly flickered at the corners of Uther's mouth. "That I do." He stood up effortlessly and, bending at the waist, he reached for his glasses and the bottle. He slipped the glasses in his coat pocket and then he ruffled his fingers through his hair before extending his hand to Kaeden.

Kaeden rose to his full height and considered the palm held out to him for a few seconds before threading his fingers through Uther's. He squeezed the hand in his grip before letting go. "Shall we?" He turned without waiting for a response; the tension he'd felt earlier now whirling about him as he made his way back to the door, but this time it was imbued with anticipation that vibrated through his body in delightful waves.

Uther followed obediently until they reached the double doors that led to the hotel lobby, but before Kaeden could open them he felt Uther's body pressing against him, the hard ridge at his groin fitting seamlessly against Kaeden's ass. The heat was exquisite, even more alluring was the promise that the sexual tension that was building fast would come to fruition. Kaeden traced his hand over the hard length of Uther's thigh as he felt his hot breath caress the skin of his shoulder through the thin linen. Uther rubbed his palm over Kaeden's hip, his fingers splaying teasingly close but stopping to hover over his aching cock.

"You're a tease," he groaned softly.

"I've been called worse," was the flip reply. Uther reached for the door handle and pulled it open. Kaeden moved through and walked the few steps to the elevator banque, pressing the 'up' arrow. The doors to a car behind them opened and Uther held his arm across the opening as Kaeden entered. Turning, he pressed the 'PH' button at the top of the row, then waited patiently for the door to close.

Uther took another healthy swig of whisky and as the car began to move he turned to Kaeden hand extending to cup the back of his head. Uther bore down then, smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss, forcing Kaiden against the blond paneling, his knee sliding between Kaeden's legs.

He was losing himself again. Time and space fell away and there was only the sensation of Uther Kendrick devouring him, drinking in his essence. This time when Uther's hands parted his shirt's lapels, Kaeden was too distracted to care about propriety; though in the back of his mind he hoped that the elevator wouldn't stop until they reached the penthouse floor. Vaguely he heard seams rip and a dull 'plop,' and then Uther's hands were in his open shirt, his fingers playing lightly over Kaeden's nipples as his tongue pressed into the deepest recesses of Kaeden's mouth. The unobtrusive 'ding' of the elevator alerted them that they'd reached their floor.

They separated just as the doors opened and Kaeden hurriedly straightened out his shirt. Fortunately there was no one waiting in the pale-hued foyer. Kaeden strode purposely across the hall to his door, reaching into his pants for his keycard. His hands were shaking but he managed to slide the card into the slot and opened the door. The only light in the spacious room was from the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the Los Angeles skyline. He reached for the light switch and immediately dimmed the recessed lights that came on; not wanting to disturb the serene view. Uther's hands were on him immediately, tracing his sides, prodding him to turn around. It seemed that he couldn't get enough of Kaeden's skin, he yanked his shirttails out from his trousers and then fumbling the buttons back through their buttonholes while advancing Kaeden towards the king-sized bed in the alcove past the mint and white dominated sitting area. Whisky sloshed over his bare skin and Kaeden hissed approvingly as Uther dipped his head and lapped the rivulets that flowed down his chest.

"A crying shame-" his playful lament was cut short by a low groan when Uther's teeth met the pointed nub he'd been worrying poolside. Kaeden felt his knees go weak and he fisted Uther's unruly hair, trying to steady himself against the current that threatened to drag him under. Fortunately, the back of his calves hit the side of the bed and he let himself sit heavily, falling back on his elbows. Uther followed, the weight of his body pinning Kaeden as he mercilessly attacked his exposed flesh with his hands and mouth.

Somewhere Uther had lost the bottle of Oban and now his hands tugged at the waistband of Kaeden's slacks, deftly opening them. He curled his fingers around Kaeden's length, freeing it from the confines of his boxers; it jutted out perpendicular from his body and he moaned as Uther's fingers feathered over the glistening head.

"You're fucking beautiful," Uther growled when he pulled away to shed his jacket. His shirt followed, flung carelessly across the room to sift onto one of the overstuffed white linen covered loveseats.

He was fucking coming undone, to borrow a word; being eaten alive by Uther Kendrick's ravenous appetite, being consumed by his own base desires. Uther gripped his waistband and yanked his pants off his hips; Kaeden lifted his ass, a willing accomplice to the onslaught.

The shirt was next, but Uther left it a tangle around Kaeden's elbows, and for some reason Kaeden wasn't inclined to remove it anyway. His body, so exposed now, warmed under the younger man's bewitching gaze before Uther dropped to his knees between Kaeden's legs. His hands pinned Kaeden's hips to the bed as he licked the underside of his erection; Kaeden strained against the firm grasp and then moaned when his cock was drawn into the hot wetness of Uther's mouth.

It seemed that acting was only one of Uther's many talents. Kaeden slowly lowered his torso to the bed, his arms trapped to his sides, not that it mattered; the amazing head he was being given had rendered him paralyzed, overwhelmed by pleasure, unable to lift so much as a finger.

Teeth scraped lightly along the hardened shaft and then a soft tongue wiped over the crown before he was released.

"Oh, God," he hissed, "that feels good."

Uther only chortled deviously. Firm hands slid over his skin, pushed Kaeden's knees apart and then that devilish tongue was teasing over his sacs before sucking on first one, then the other. Kaeden wasn't normally one to be so passive in his lovemaking -- more often than not he was the aggressor in the bedroom -- but this new role was arousing in itself, and the knowledge that he was desired, that his body was capable of eliciting such lust, was a heady one. He rolled with it, allowing Uther to have his way, bending to the younger man's will.

Uther's hands cupped Kaeden's ass and he pushed him further onto the bed. His silky hair tickled Kaeden's thighs and stomach as he dipped his head between Kaeden's legs, his tongue now skating over the sensitive flesh between Kaeden's balls and his anus. Uther wrapped his fingers around Kaeden's dick and began to stroke him off at an insanely slow pace. Kaeden felt precome dripping down his cock and his body hummed with a growing tension, a spiral of _dontstoppleasemore_ sharpening his desire to a fine-honed edge that cut through any residual apprehension he may have had over his reckless decision to bring Uther back to his room. When Uther's tongue brushed over his entrance, Kaeden moaned wantonly.

"Fuck," he groaned, hot seed spurting from his dick, splattering onto his belly and chest. As wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him, Kaeden felt Uther's pointed tongue penetrating him. His stomach fluttered and his desire spiked again, despite having just released. His feet worked feverishly to rid him of his pants, he wanted to wrap his legs around Uther's waist, wanted to feel their hips sliding against each other, wanted to feel Uther inside him.

"Me." It was deliciously dirty, but completely in line with the way Kaeden felt at the moment. He'd never been prone to giving into his passing fancies especially for a one night stand, but there was something liberating in doing so now; all his clothes were packed and ready -- with the exception of what he'd been wearing in the lobby and what he'd left out to wear the next day -- in the morning he would check out of his suite and be driven to the airport. There were no strings attached to this tryst; they'd an unspoken agreement to that.

Uther's tongue wriggled its way further inside the tender opening and stars burst on the back of Kaeden's eyelids from the intensity of the novel sensation. "Now," he breathed out, fisting the soft Egyptian cotton coverlet. He raised himself up on his elbows, locking eyes with Uther over the flat planes of his body and his renewed erection when the actor glanced up from his ministrations. Kaeden imagined what a debauched picture he painted; his hips gyrating into the hand that held his cock, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath, his nipples taut and rosy from the earlier torment.

"Gladly." Uther nipped the inside of Kaeden's thigh sharply before stepping back. He glanced in the direction of the en suite before rising, Kaeden following him with his eyes; they roved over the smooth skin of Uther's back, taking in the perfect curvature of his ass. He heard the water run briefly and then Uther rummaging through his meager toiletries. Kaeden shrugged out of his shirt and grabbed a tissue from the bedside box, and took the moment clean himself of his spend.

Uther padded back to the bed and dropped a small vial of lotion next to Kaeden; then he watched lasciviously while Uther shed his pants. Uther's eyes were smoky with desire and he looked absolutely stunning standing there in all his naked glory; his olive skin glowing from a sheen of sweat; his cock, a deep purplish hue, jutting out from a bed of jet curls. He lay a knee upon the bed next to Kaeden and he could feel the heat radiating off of Uther's skin. He found himself gravitating towards it until a firm hand rested on his hip. Uther leaned down, his face nearing Kaeden's until he pressed their lips together. Kaeden tasted a brief hint of mint - mouthwash - before he became lost in the kiss. Once again their tongues explored each other, the pace far more leisurely. Kaeden was amazed by Uther's self-control, his ability to draw out his pleasure while at the same time taking Kaeden to dizzying heights. His hands smoothed over every inch of skin he could reach, mapping Uther's body, which thrummed with tension and need. Uther shifted his weight and his hands urged Kaeden onto his stomach. He rolled, tucking his knees under him delighting in the ragged gasp Uther expelled when he lifted himself up on hands and knees, spreading his legs wide.

"You look so good like this," Uther spoke gruffly. "So perfectly fuckable," he added, as his hand swept over the firm curves of Kaeden's ass. He trailed his fingers lightly into the crevasse and Kaeden felt his cock twitch and his knees began to shake. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle; he was being pushed to the limits! He felt Uther's attention waver and then heard the soft _'click'_ of the cap of the lotion bottle being opened, and then a cool finger slipped into his passage.

"Yessss ..." he hissed to himself. The finger was far too narrow to feel satisfying, but his hips ground against it nonetheless, pushing it deeper and deeper inside. A second one joined it, and soon Uther was kneeling behind Kaeden, his hips undulating against Kaeden's ass, hand trapped between their bodies, as he finger-fucked him with abandon.

Kaeden lowered his head to his forearms and the change of position caused Uther's long fingers to rub against the spongy tissue deep in his passage. Kaeden's nails dug into his forearms and he felt a second climax burning through him, but before he could come, Uther withdrew his fingers and then buried his cock deep inside Kaeden's well-prepared channel in one fluid motion. Uther's hands gripped Kaeden's hips, blunt nails making red crescents in flawless skin as he began to thrust. His pelvis snapped against Kaeden's ass again and again as Uther fucked him at a breakneck pace. The close air of the room became filled with their grunts and groans, whispered urges and exhortations.

Uther grabbed Kaeden's long braid and then touched the brush end to his skin and slid it around the curve of Kaeden's hip. Next he feathered it over his erection; it was all he needed to come hard, his vision momentarily whiting out. But Uther didn't stop there, as Kaeden rode the crest of his orgasm Uther first brushed the bristled end over Kaeden's chest before releasing the heavy rope of hair. His hand returned to attack the points of Kaeden's nipples, twisting them between thumb and forefinger before tugging them away from his body.

Kaeden groaned wordlessly, overwhelmed by the reaction in his body that Uther's masterful actions elicited. It was as if he could read Kaeden like a book, he anticipated every want and need and drew it out of the body beneath him with artful accuracy. By the time his come pulsed deep inside Kaeden, he'd come undone, reduced to a boneless heap of post-coital bliss. He barely felt Uther pull out, or the soft kisses he rained over bare shoulders, or the harsh nip he left at the nape of Kaeden's neck. They both settled to the bed their bodies molded together in a perfect fit until Kaeden's breath evened out as he drifted into slumber.

For a while Uther remained there, softly caressing the body that had turned him on and had responded to his touches so amazingly. When he realized that he'd lulled Kaeden to sleep, he managed to pull back the bed linens and discard the soiled coverlet before rearranging them over Kaeden's form.

Only then did he dress, his eyes taking in the beauty in the bed as he pulled on his trousers and buttoned up his shirt. He leaned down and planted a tender kiss to Kaeden's temple before he slipped out the door, checking to make sure it was securely locked before he called for the elevator.

As he stepped into the car, the same one they'd ridden up in, something on the pristine floor caught his eye. Uther stooped and picked up a pearlized button. Smiling wistfully, he pocketed it, thoughtfully turning it over in his palm. He hadn't expected Kaeden Scott to get under his skin the way he had; but Kaeden was unlike anyone Uther had ever dealt with before. For one thing, he hadn't expected to be pursued so hotly but when he'd found himself in Uther's sights he'd simply rolled with it. For another, he was enigmatic; Uther decided then and there that he had a new mission in his life while he waited for his next part, his grin turning lascivious. The doors opened soundlessly to the austere lobby. Uther reached in his jacket pocket for his cell and brought it to his cheek, blindly pressing buttons with this thumb along the way.

"Hello Cameron, did I wake you? Good. I pay you enough," he chuckled. "I need you to do something for me." Uther glanced over to the long table where the evening had begun. "Order a dozen white roses and have them sent to Kaeden Scott's office in Dublin. I want them there for when he arrives. No, no note necessary." Uther didn't want to cheapen the evening with meaningless platitudes. However, he would call Kaeden in the morning instead of having Cameron phone him. "Oh, and call his secretary - but wait until tomorrow afternoon." His smile widened as he listened to his agent's surprised gasp. "Let's just say we're involved in ongoing negotiations. Good night." Without waiting for a response Uther ended the call and stepped out onto Sunset Boulevard.


End file.
